


the way to heatwave's heart (is through cupcakes)

by the queen conquers (dastardlydame)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cupcakes, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gideon is a troll, Humor, M/M, Mick Rory hates sugar free, No Spoilers, POV Mick Rory, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Wooing, implied coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dastardlydame/pseuds/the%20queen%20conquers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mick liked some things.  Tolerated others.  Outright hated some.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Hey, buddy!"  Palmer bounded into the room like a puppy excited to go for a walk, a plate of cupcakes in his hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There was one now.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way to heatwave's heart (is through cupcakes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm just going to leave this bit of silliness and retreat back into my cave. ;)
> 
> No real spoilers but this takes place in a happy future with everyone alive and well.

Mick Rory didn't like a lot of things. 

Except fire. He loved fire.

Staring at fire.

Making things with fire.

Burning things with fire.

And maybe Len, but he'd only admit that if one of them were dying. That chilly bastard would never let him live it down, because he didn't do _touchy feely._

Someone should tell him to stop making googly eyes at the Flash, then. 

So, Mick liked some things. Tolerated others. Outright hated some. 

"Hey, buddy!" Palmer bounded into the room like a puppy excited to go for a walk, a plate of cupcakes in his hand.

There was one now.

"Not your buddy, Haircut."

Ray was undeterred by Mick's grumpy behavior and offered the plate, smiling a toothpaste ad smile. "Gideon and I made you cupcakes."

Mick eyed the treats, warily. "They poisoned or somethin', kid?"

"What? No! That's terrible."

"Sugar free?"

"I don't have a death wish."

"Sure about that?" 

"Well, _technically_ , we probably all have a death wish on some level--" The overgrown Labrador looked to be gearing up for a tangent, so Mick glared him into silence. 

Or attempted to. Palmer continued on, oblivious. Mick sighed, swiping one of the cupcakes and shoving it into his mouth and chewing as obnoxiously as possible. Huh, these were pretty good, and his favorite flavor.

"-- because why else would Katniss do that?" Palmer questioned him, head cocked to the side.

Mick had no idea what the guy was even talking about. What the hell did a cat kiss have to do with death wishes or cupcakes?

"These are good," he blurted, hoping to distract Palmer. Cupcake crumbs flew onto the counter top, but Palmer didn't seem to notice or care--he just smiled brightly and nodded. 

"Awesome! Gideon and I weren't sure about your favorite kind--and Leonard laughed at me when I asked--so, we were hoping you'd like them." 

Gideon chose that moment to put her two cents in. "Yes, my programming informs me this is a customary courting ritual among human beings of your time period, Mr. Palmer. I hope this offering will suffice for your Mr. Rory." For an A.I., Gideon sounded awfully smug.

Palmer sputtered a bit, eyes widening. "Uh..."

Mick snorted. Plate in hand, he sauntered to the door, sending Palmer lurching forward with an affectionate pat on the back. "Not bad, Haircut. Maybe more sprinkles, next time."

 

Ray watched him go, cheeks turning warm and pink.

"I think that went well, Mr. Palmer," Gideon said, helpfully.

The thunk of Ray's head hitting the counter echoed throughout the kitchen.

"...Mr. Palmer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Way to wingman, Gideon.
> 
> Poor Ray.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: For fun only. No profit made.
> 
>    
> Note: In my fic travels, I just realized there's another Atomwave fic that features cupcake sharing. Fangirl's honor that I read it AFTER I wrote and posted. Any similarities are entirely coincidental. But y'all should give it a read, because it's great! It's "Whiskey Cupcakes and Flustered Heroes" by Sandrine Shaw.


End file.
